


Tipsy

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: A few drinks can make you brave, and maybe a little horny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of smut, so be gentle (hehe) Special thanks to @impala-dreamer for her beta work, and tequila for tipsy smut ideas. This was originally going to be a smutty warmup drabble, and yet again I prove I can’t really drabble to save my life.

  


([x](https://tmblr.co/Zi7kkm2HAU2jK), [x](http://frozen-delight.tumblr.com/post/156127837030/2x17-heart))

****You giggle relentlessly, the alcohol in your system a nice buzz under your skin. Every cell feels alive and humming, and life is just a series of small joys. You watch as Sam sits on the side of his bed, dimples making a delicious appearance as you excitedly tell him about this lore book you’ve been reading.

You’d shown up at his room earlier, drinks in hand, and asked if he wanted to spend time together since Dean was out for the night. He’d agreed quickly, and it had been one of the nicest nights you’d had in awhile. As the night wore on and you’d had a few drinks in you, you couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was. You’d always had a thing for him, sure, but tonight? He was gorgeous.

Broad shoulders and a trim waist, all firm muscle beneath his flannel. Yup, judging by the ease in which your mind turned to the gutter, you were tipsy. You watched as Sam spoke about things he liked, face lit in enthusiasm, and you couldn’t help but want to kiss him.

Brain on almost autopilot, you slipped out of your chair and sauntered over to him, standing between his parted legs. “Uh, you okay?” You nod, letting your hand cup his jaw briefly before slipping into his hair, his brows lifting at your unusual behavior. You’d never been this close to him, let alone touched him like this.

“Wanna kiss you,” you say, watching as his mouth opens and closes repeatedly. “You, uh- what?” You bite your lip, grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage as you settle yourself into his lap, knees to either side of his hips. Your hand slides back into his hair, pulling a little, a soft moan slipping from Sam’s parted lips. “Wanna kiss you, Sam,” you repeat, watching as his eyes close hard for a second before flitting open again.

“You’re drunk, you know.”

You shake your head, “M’not drunk Sam. Did I have trouble walking over here?” He looks at you for a minute before shaking his head. “Am I slurring my words?” He shakes his head again, his body relaxing under yours.

“So what are you doing exactly?” You grin a little, pushing him onto his back. He bounces a little, watching as you settle your body right up against his- chest to chest. Your mouth ghosts over his, waiting to see if he’ll push you away, but he doesn’t.

“I’m doing what I should’ve had the courage to do long ago,” you breathe right before you press your lips to his. It’s a tentative, barely there kiss, but it sets every fiber of your being alight. Suddenly strong arms are around you, one hand cupping your head and burrowing in your hair. The other is hot on your ass, fingers spread wide to encompass as much of your rear as possible. His head lifts, pressing his mouth into yours more insistently, questing for a more satisfying kiss. Damn does he ever find it, tongue hot and tangling with your own, the taste of beer on his tongue; the same as yours.

He pulls you into his growing hardness, your hips taking up the rhythm of his hand as you taste the shape of his mouth. The way he kisses you is consuming, the breathy pants against your mouth as he changes the angle of it driving you insane. You pull away, gasping for air and tugging at his clothes, his own hands already pushing your shirt up under your arms.

The bare minimum of clothing is removed, one pant leg still on as you’re straddling his trim hips. With your shirt gone and the cups of your bra pulled down, he sucks and nips at you. You manage to get his pants and boxers down far enough to pull his length out; your bare cunt rocking over his silky hardness as he glides his long hot tongue over a nipple, blowing over it and watching as it draws tight. He’s all bronzed and muscled under you, and it overwhelms your senses. Your head tilts back as your eyes shut, holding onto his shoulders as you still rock against him. A bite at your other nipple makes you yelp and jolt in his arms; the shit-eating grin on his face too wide. You retaliate, flicking your hips around just so and the smirk is gone, replaced with bliss as his lips hang parted.

Sam digs behind him for a minute, one hand still on your ass, before grinning, triumphant, as he holds a square foil up for you to see. You smile at him breathlessly, “Shoulda been a boy scout, Sammy. Always prepared.” His lips twitch like they always do when he’s amused, falling away as you stroke him before rolling on the condom.

Chest to chest, you ease down on him, and you’re so damn turned on that it doesn’t take long for you to settle all the way down. His hands are on you, holding you tight to him as he pulls your hair aside, licking broad strokes up your neck. You’re so full of him, framed by his strong arms and drowning in the pleasure of his mouth that you can’t help but keen as his teeth rasp along your skin. “Sam,” you gasp, his responding growl sending sparks of heat straight to your core. He nips a little harder as you clench around him, hand in his hair tugging all the more, spurring him on.

Before long you’re grinding together, the slick slide of both his mouth and his cock more amazing than you could have imagined. He dives into you again and again, rocking and pulling noises from you that you never thought you could make. He growls into your mouth, easily the sexiest thing you’d ever heard, teeth knocking as your hips move faster against his own. You’re panting against each other’s mouths, the kissing not really kissing anymore as that knot in your stomach tightens and coils low. He’s mumbling incoherent praise over your lips, hot breath and ragged grunts sending you higher.

“Sam, please- please Sam,” you beg, close to that gorgeous precipice, begging for him. Even you aren’t sure what you’re asking him for, but he steadies his hand across your waist with an “I’ve got you, baby,” before slipping a hand down to your clit, calloused fingertips just there.

It’s more than enough, a long hard whine trailing from your lips as Sam’s hips rock faster into yours, a strangled cry of his own muffled into your neck. The two of you slow, Sam’s forehead pressed to your collarbone, ghosting hints of kisses where he can as he huffs against your chest.

You rest a bit before tugging at his hair again, his groan sending a chill down your spine as he looks you in the eyes. Pressing a sweet kiss against his lips, he returns it in kind, soft and slow and consuming as he lays back, draping you over him. “So I guess you like me?” he sighs, pushing his hair back out of his face.

You laugh, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Like there’s really any doubt now, Sammy.”


End file.
